I Love To Hate You
by converse37
Summary: Callie Shaffer wasn't your average teen. At only the age of 17, she was already planning her future. She didn't plan on a love life until at least college. But when she least expected it, the boy she really hated stole her heart.
1. The Heartbreaker Falls In Love

When you least expect it

Love comes at you

Full force

-Anonymous

_Callie:_

Alice threw my dress at me and then darted out of the room; probably back to June to finish up her makeup.

I sighed and pulled off my shorts and tank top, sliding the dress onto my bean pole body.

"Damn girl!" Paige exclaimed, slapping her thigh.

"What?" I asked, my arms tangling behind me trying to zip up the back of my blue dress. It was slim fitting, and it cut across my chest, making it look like there was actually something there. They'd even had me wear my contacts for this, I never wore contacts.

"You look hot," She grinned and walked over behind me, zipping my dress up for me.

"Thanks," I laughed, I looked in the huge mirror Alice had set in the room. She was right, I didn't look half bad.

My hair had decided to stop acting flat and boring and be a little wavy today.

Laurie and Rosalie strode into the room casually.

"Oh, Callie!" Laurie crooned, "You look so beautiful!

"I looked around.

"Is there like another Callie in here or something?" I responded, my eyes huge.

Laurie cracked up.

"That's what I love about you, you're so unlike June, but at the same time you're just like her," She giggled and then shook it off, starting to get dressed herself.

_If only I were as pretty as June, or funny, maybe I'd get some attention from him._

That his I was thinking of was none other than the perfect Collin Hunt.

Collin was so gorgeous and almost every girl had a crush on him, except for people like Paige, who was like my best friend. Paige was convinced he was a shallow ass hole.

I'd started crushing hard on Collin when June and I were hanging out and Jess, Seth, and Collin came to chill with us.

I never really had given a second thought to him before that, but now he was all I could think about. He had been so cool when we'd hung out, and we hung out a few times after that, never really alone, sometimes with like just one other person.

He had the perfect smile, and when he smiled at you, it felt like he'd saved that particular smile _just for you._

I sighed and listened as Laurie was telling some story about how she, June, Jess, and Laurie's boyfriend Pat and a few other kids had gotten into a huge water balloon fight in a hotel ballroom.

I started talking to the girl Maya, who was June's maid of honor. She seemed really cool.

June walked into the room and I couldn't help but gasp in awe. She was so beautiful it almost hurt, I mean this girl even maid Rosalie look a bit plain.

June had perfect bone structure, an angel face, and perfect blonde hair. I'm not like weird; I mean everyone thought June was super pretty.

Today her hair was in wild ringlets to her waist, the untamed curls looked so perfect on her. Her dress was strapless and had a long train; it cut across her torso making her look stick skinny, but curvy at the same time.

If I looked anything like June I'd have Collin's attention in a heartbeat.

I sighed again and kept talking to Maya, she was so excited about being the maid of honor in a wedding. I laughed at a few things she'd said.

Bella's phone rang.

She picked it up in a second and was talking in it before I could even blink.

Wow.

She said a few things into the speaker and then hung up.

"The guys just got there and are getting in their positions. We have a tent for June to wait in until the procession starts. Jake's going to be walking you down." She said the last part to June. I was going to find out who I'd be walking down the aisle with.

I hoped it was Collin.

He was one of Jesse's best friends so of course he was a groomsman.

He'd probably be looking at June though. Even though she was marrying one of his good friends today, he was gonna be looking at her, like any other male specimen that was heterosexual would be.

We were all ushered to the waiting car outside, June got in first of course, her train taking up a good portion of the seat next to her. She asked me if I could put it on my lap and sit next to her just for the ride.

I smiled and nodded, hopping in next to her.

She looked nervous.

Beautifully Paranoid.

That'd be a great song.

"You look so gorgeous today," She smiled at me as Alice started driving towards the beach.

"Hun, I am nothing in compare to you, you're _glowing._" I emphasized the word. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm just nervous." She shrugged; I could see the nerves building in her. I was actually pretty good friends with her nowadays.

"Hey, just remember, that person on the other end of the aisle, wouldn't be there if he didn't love you." I smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, you know, that would make a great wedding day quote, you should be a writer. It'd fit you." She laughed lightly, and I could see her hands tensing together.

"Sweetie, don't be nervous. The chances are slim to none he'll leave you at the altar. And if he does I'm sure Alice would find him, kick his ass to a bloody pulp, and then burn the remains for you," I smiled charmingly.

Everyone in the car had stopped and listened to me, and cracked up once I'd finished.

"You know who'd be cute together?" June said to the whole car.

"Who?" Laurie asked from the driver's seat.

"Callie and Brady, I mean really, Brady is totally into girls like her." Now June was talking like I wasn't sitting right there.

I swallowed my pride.

She didn't think me and Collin would look good together. That's okay.

_EW, Brady?_

He's one of Collin's all time best friends, but I heard he dated around a lot and I wasn't risking having a broken heart.

I didn't want to have to put up with that while I was a teenager.

I wasn't really gonna start dating until college, then I'd already have a future set, so I wouldn't need to worry about that stuff.

I closed my eyes and ignored the chatter going on around me. I kept my thoughts on Collin and counted my few lucky stars, hoping I'd be paired with Collin.

I opened my eyes again when we reached the beach. I looked over to the crowd and could see Jesse at the altar/ archway thing. Seth I think was shielding Jesse's eyes so he wouldn't see June getting out of the car.

I picked up her train for her and held it as we walked to the tent.

She thanked me warmly and whispered something to Alice, who then announced the couple pairings.

All the groomsmen, including Seth who'd just run in, were in the tent as well, talking to each other. Laurie was over to Pat and gave him a big hug, her fingers twined with his. I sighed at the cuteness of them together.

Emmett slapped Rosalie in the butt, and she gave him a death glare, but you could tell she'd enjoyed it. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist and was whispering stuff in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Ness was talking to Jake, and she stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. I followed her gaze, which had randomly shot at Edward. Edward was glaring at Jacob.

I laughed lightly.

Jasper was standing there all alone as Alice shouted out orders.

All of a sudden I heard the two names, "_Brady and Callie behind Collin and Paige."_

June had so paired me up with Brady on purpose. I can't believe I had to walk down the aisle with him and Paige got to walk down the aisle with Collin.

Damn her.

I sighed again and fixed my dress hem.

Brady sauntered over to me, he cleared his throat aiming to get my attention.

"Yes?" I said, not looking up at him.

"We gotta line up before Alice rips our heads off." He replied casually, as if it were an everyday kinda thing.

A small laugh escaped my lips, and I straightened my spine. Brady's arm slid through mine and we walked over to stand behind Collin and Paige.

I guess Brady was looking away when Paige turned her head and mouthed to me, '_Sorry!'_

I could tell she was sincere due to the look in her eyes.

I nodded at her and the music started, I glanced back at June.

Her eyes were huge with fright and Jake was trying to soothe her.

I could see she clearly just wanted to be down the aisle right now. Or else she was scared she trip and kill herself in those shoes. I had to wear similar shoes, only like an inch shorter, and I'd worn heels before, so it wasn't a big deal.

"You ready?" Brady asked me, moments before we were due to walk.

"Yep, you?" I responded faintly.

"Yeah, hey are you alright? You sound a little sad." He told me. I guess he was more observant that I had assumed.

"I'm fine, I just feel bad for June. Those shoes are like her own personal hell." I grinned slyly, laughing.

"I wouldn't wear those shoes for a million bucks. Maybe two million though." He chuckled, I felt his arm tense and the couples started stepping out of the tent, Paige and Collin walked out and then it was our turn. I took in a huge breath as we emerged.

Everyone was looking at us and I walked smoothly, my thoughts on how tall Brady was. He towered over my small 5'7 frame.

We finally reached the end of the aisle and parted, Brady winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I went and stood behind Paige, basically clenching my flowers.

Seth and Maya appeared and then June came out, Jake in tow.

She surprisingly walked with grace, but ease down the walkway. I took this opportunity to look at Jess. His face was mixed with the emotions of happiness, shock, nerves, and excitement.

I sighed happily. Man, I sighed a lot.

I was happy that June got her fairy tale wedding, and she got to be with the one man who was truly right for her.

I looked up and saw Brady staring at me just as June reached Jesse.

I gave him a weird look and he looked away automatically. He seemed embarrassed to have me catch him looking at me.

Why was the man whore looking at me?

I forgot about it and watched June and Jess. June was giggling, and Jess was grinning. Her hand was intertwined with his. The priest kept talking, and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

My eyes would occasionally drift to where Collin was standing. He was talking to Seth in a light tone.

Seth's eyes were on Maya.

I looked at Maya without moving my head.

She was really pretty. She had light skin and long wavy hair. She had high cheek bones and a long nose. She was skinny, but she had shape. And more stuff up top.

Her dress fit her tightly, but well. Maya was super pretty. It looks like little Seth has a crush on her.

That's really cute; I kept watching Collin, his eyes landing on me. I looked away, pretending to have not been looking.

I wasn't caught.

I sighed in relief, it was a silent sigh. Man, I did sigh a lot.

I straightened my posture and started paying attention, June had just said I do and the priest had told Jesse to 'kiss his bride.' I clapped politely with the rest of the crowd and Jess snatched June's waist, pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss was so intense, but so sweet at the same time. He pulled back, and she raised a brow at him jokingly.

He laughed and held his hand out for her.

I smiled and awed as she took it, and he kissed her on to forehead.

She smiled, and I swore I saw tears watering in her eyes.

We were then allowed to walk off; Paige found me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, ducking in so our conversation was private.

"Brady was totally staring at you the whole time!" She whispered frantically. My eyes went huge.

"What? Why? I thought Brady was with that girl Michelle?" I didn't like Brady at all.

He was a man whore.

She laughed and Alice was ushering everyone to the reception which was like a beach over and in some tents.

I saw June slipping out of her heels and sighing in relief.

I laughed and walked into the party. I was looking around, surveying the party, Paige's arm still linked with mine.

"Looks fun," I murmured and Paige silently agreed with me.

"Hey, Callie!" Someone called, my head darted up to see, ugh, Brady walking towards me, a grin on his lips.

I sighed and felt Paige's arm slip out of mine. I moaned internally as she left me, hating to have to talk to him.

"Hey," He smiled at me, as he finally reached where I was standing.

"Uhh, Hi?" I replied, my arms resting by my sides.

"So, I was wondering, uhm," He looked like he was about to do something risky, "How do you walk in those shoes?"

He had totally backtracked from what he was really going to ask me.

I laughed, "It's not that hard once you get practice, growing up Paige went through a few fashion designer phases and forced me to be her model," I shrugged casually. He chuckled and I laughed lightly, even though it wasn't that funny.

His eyes met mine, and then he froze. He didn't move even a fraction of an inch.

"Brady? Hellllloooo? You there?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes.

I ran over to where June was talking to Maya and Seth.

"June something's wrong with Brady, come help!" I cried, my fingers snagging her wrist.

She let me pull her and she looked at him for a second. "What happened?" She asked in a gentle tone.

I repositioned so I was staring right at him, our eyes locking. "Ok, so we were standing her talking and he just froze up like this."

She looked at him for a moment longer then slapped him on his cheek. It sounded like it hurt.

"Ow!" He half scream whispered. His hand cupping his cheek, his eyes looking hurt

"He's fine," She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hi, Callie," He said to me, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Uhh. Again, hello." I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence.

He was really cute, he had these big wide puppy dog brown eyes, really tan skin, and great bone structure. And he is super ripped.

_He's a man whore! _My mind screamed at me.

I chanted that over and over in my head as we kept talking. He was really nice though, and really sweet. And the way his eyes just melted into mine!

Eventually Paige pulled me away and Brady waved, a bit of sadness in his eyes as I left.

"Oh,my gosh! One of June's super cute brothers just asked me out!" She gushed, pointing to a really tall one; he was about 6'5 and really good looking.

"Oh, that's so cool!" I smiled at her, "Hey, did you see Seth? He totally like June's friend Maya! He was watching her the whole entire ceremony!"

I was attempting to change the subject so she wouldn't ask me about Brady.

"Oh, that's cool. How's Brady?" She sang his name, trying to annoy me.

She was succeeding.

"He's good." I growled.

"Aww what's the matter? It's totally obvious that he likes you, I heard him asking Collin if he liked you, just to clarify if he was allowed to ask you out." She giggled.

Paige was such an unrealistic girl, but she was like my sister.

_Brady:_

We arrived at the beach in record time. Making fun of Jesse for a good portion of it, just cracking jokes about June, and he repeatedly told us to shut the hell up.

He was lucky, June was hot, really hot, and he was marrying her.

Damn him.

Everyone says I need to slow down and have a nice relationship with a nice girl. But ever since the whole wolf deal kicked in, it wasn't really my style. I mean, with the threat of imprinting always there.

What if I had met a girl, and she was really pretty, and really funny and cool, and I asked her out, and we got into a serious relationship, then I imprinted on someone else? I wouldn't want to break her heart, and I wouldn't want to break my own heart in the process.

Everybody also classifies me as a player, and I'm really not that much of a player. I just like to go on a few dates with some girls, make out with a few of 'em. I'm not looking for anything serious until I find the one.

_And I _will _know when it's the one._

I cracked my knuckles and strolled to the tent where we'd be waiting for the wedding to start. Me and Collin were messing around with Seth, telling him he'd grow old alone and sad. Maybe pick up a few hundred cats along the way.

Jesse was told to go stand in his position at the end of the aisle, and Seth followed him, to cover his eyes probably when June would come into the tent from the car. Just so he wouldn't see her.

I leaned casually against Collin's shoulder, because I knew he hated when I did that.

He pushed me off and I laughed, then the girls walked into the tent. I wasn't really paying attention, Pat was telling us some story about him and his girlfriend Laurie, Jesse's sister.

Alice, the pixie looking chick, started to announce who would be walking down the aisle with whom.

I listened for my name, and who I'd be paired with.

"Callie and Brady behind Collin and Paige." She called out; I looked around for this supposed girl named Callie. I figured I'd see her because she was the only person in the wedding I had never seen before, I knew who she was though, and Collin hung out with her sometimes.

I couldn't really see her until I spotted a girl, about 5'7 or 5'8, standing by herself, looking around. I took in a deep breath, gasping it out.

This was the most gorgeous creature on the planet earth. She had flowing blonde hair the fell down her back, a perfect body that was greatly complimented by her dress, and a perfect face. She had huge blue eyes and red lips.

The whole world faded and the only thing I could see was this girl. The whole wedding was dumped from memory.

I couldn't even remember who I was, all I could think of how it felt as if I were being tied to her, and the rope was pulling me closer each second, like she was tying me here to this earth.

_This did not just happen._


	2. Perplexed by Perfection

To Love one

You must love all

_~Anonymous_

_Brady:_

I knew for a fact that when a werewolf imprinted, they subconsciously had this goofy expression and couldn't stop staring.

Maybe I couldn't stop staring, but I could hide the expression.

I strode over to her confidently, keeping my expression with a small smile. She was fixing the hem of her dress and clearly hadn't seen me approach. I cleared my throat to grab her attention.

"Yes?" She didn't look up at me.

"We better get lined up or Alice might rip our heads up." I tried to sound and act casual, but on the inside I was freaking out that I got paired with this super mega foxy hot girl.

She laughed and stood up straight, her hair falling around her face, making her look even more beautiful.

I slid my arm though hers, knowing that's what I was supposed to do, and walked over, standing in place behind Collin and some chick named Paige.

When she thought neither me nor Collin were looking, Paige turned her head and stared at Callie, mouthing _'Sorry!'_ to her.

Either she was sorry Callie had been paired up with me, or she had been paired up with Collin and Callie hadn't.

I suppressed my sigh and decided to talk to her.

"You ready?" I whispered to her, her gaze staring straight ahead.

"Yep, you?" She responded after a few moments, in a distant and upset voice.

"Yeah, hey, are you alright? You sound a little sad." I replied to her, not trying to sound like I cared too much, I wouldn't want to scare her away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel bad for June, those shoes are a personal hell to her," She grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't wear those shoes for a million bucks, maybe two million though." I said, really mulling over the concept of wearing death trap shoes. Those heels could stab a vampire through the heart, killing him.

I mentally apologized to Edward, who had jerked his gaze back at me for a moment, an angry glare settled in his eyes.

He nodded in acceptance and immediately stepped out of the tent with Bella, the girl we'd fought so hard for.

Now she was one of them.

I shrugged it off and waited for it to be our turn. I loved the idea of Callie being close to me, and she didn't seem too repulsed by me, not that girls are or anything.

We slid out of the tent gracefully, staying at the same pace. I said the Greek Alphabet over and over in my head so that Edward couldn't hear what I was dying to think about Callie. It's not like I should care what he'd think, but it's probably the same thoughts Jake has about Nessie. So he'd kill Jake if he'd known that those _thoughts_ were common and we'd be out of an Alpha.

As soon as we reached the end of the aisle, I winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes, I went to stand next to Collin.

"Hey, are you into that Callie chick? I'm want to know if you are so then I don't break the sacred law of pack hood and asking out a girl someone else likes," I whispered over to Collin.

"I don't know, Brady. She's a friend of mine, and I know her pretty well, she knows your reputation and she doesn't usually go for guys like you." He replied back, keeping his eyes on June, who'd recently emerged from the tent, only to be polite of course. I did the same.

"Wait, you didn't," He said as soon as June and Jake was at the end of the aisle, his eyes going huge.

I nodded sadly.

"Be careful with her, Brady. She's a really good person. If you want to be with her knock off the asking ever good looking chick you see, thing. She's too good to deserve that," He told me.

I didn't respond.

Did he think there was someone out there more beautiful and perfect than her? I mean yeah, June was pretty, but A. She's getting married at this very moment and B. She's not Callie.

Callie was… amazingly gorgeous.

I looked over at her, and within a few seconds she looked back at me. I turned away; slightly embarrassed she'd caught me staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

She looked at Collin, who was now talking to Seth.

Seth was staring at this girl Maya, the maid of honor, who'd been flown in from Arizona for this wedding.

He'd so just imprinted on her.

_Wow, two imprinting's going on at once. I never thought that would happen._

I shrugged it off and my gaze settles on Callie, who was currently watching the nuptials take place.

I smiled as June and Jesse sealed it with a kiss.

"_One day, that'll be Callie and me." _I thought to myself, my smile remaining on my lips.

I applauded with everyone else, Collin was pretending to cry, and went over to Jesse as soon as everyone had started standing up and walking to the reception.

I heard him mutter to Jesse about how fast he was growing up, and how proud he was of his son.

"_Funny son of a bitch," _I thought intentionally as I walked over as well. Jesse laughed and I said my congratulations to him.

"Oh, Jesse," Collin sang, irritatingly, "Did you hear? Brady imprinted." Collin grinned.

I'm going to kill him.

"What?" Jess's eyes bugged out and I nodded, biting my lip, smiling a little.

"Who?" He stammered, still facing the shock.

"So did Seth," Collin added, "Oh, and he loves Callie now, and Seth loves the Maya chick."

I punched Collin in the arm and he winced.

Jesse laughed, "I gotta get going, you know, whole party thing going on, June might kill me if I'm not there soon."

He started walking towards June, who was talking to the guests, a smile plastered on her face, it was fake of course. She was really feeling tortured.

Her tattoo was showing too.

One happy way to say "_Mom, I got this blue tattoo on my arm the other day and now I have to move half way across the country because I change into a werewolf."_

I chuckled at the thought and walked to the tent, ducking through the entrance. I almost hit my head on one of the lanterns hanging from the top. Just a few hours ago we were setting this place up, now it was filled with people.

I scanned the crowd and spotted Callie, talking to Paige.

I called her name and couldn't help but grin as she looked up at me. I knew she didn't want to talk to me right now, she knows my reputation.

Paige slipped away from her, a wave of sadness watched over her beautiful face.

I walked over to her, she smiled just to make things easier.

"Hey," I smiled at her as I reached where she was standing.

"Uhh, hi?" It sounded more like a question than a sentence. As if she were saying _"What do you want from me?"_

That hurt.

I decided to suck it up and be a man, I was going to ask her out.

Get it over with.

Do it now.

"So I was wondering, uhm," I chickened out, "How do you walk in those shoes?"

I sounded so stupid!

Was I like retarded when it came to girls? Usually I was smooth and easy about it, but this is the first time a girl has made my stomach knot up and my skills disappear.

I _had _to have her.

"It's not that hard once you have practice, growing up Paige went through a few fashion designer phases and forced me to be her model, so," She shrugged easily. I couldn't help but chuckled.

My eyes locked with hers and I totally froze.

I was perplexed by her perfectness. I couldn't move a muscle or say a word. I was so wrapped up in her deep blue eyes.

She tried to get my attention, and I begged myself to respond to her, but there was some spell cast over me.

Her beauty was exhilarating, her smell intoxicating, and her eyes captivating.

She left.

She just walked away, I was still drooling over her when she reappeared, June following.

June took one look at me and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what had happened.

Callie started to explain what had happened and repositioned herself in front of me, showing June what had happened.

June slapped me.

I recoiled, my hand springing to my cheek, "Ow!" I cried.

"He's fine," She rolled her eyes and walked away again.

"Hi, Callie," I said like a moron.

"Uhh. Again, hello." She laughed lightly, happiness glazing over her expression.

We talked a while longer, mainly about school and music. She likes Iron Maiden! That's my favorite band next to Rush!

Eventually Paige pulled her away. I could feel the sadness in my eyes, and saw a tint of regret in her face as she was dragged away.

I sighed and wandered outside to the beach, sitting a few feet in front of where the water just stopped washing over the beach.

I sighed and sat there, thinking about Callie.

The sun started to set, and I watched the beauty of the red purple sky. The sun submerged lower as if it were being swallowed into the waves.

I looked down at the sand and started to trace my name in it, because I'm like that when I heard a cough from behind me.

I turned.

"What's she like?" I asked her.

_Callie:_

I watched as Brady turned and exited the tent, Paige was still yammering on about Him and me.

I sighed blankly and pretended to listen to Paige, but I was really thinking about Brady.

The way his eye brows shot up when he laughed, making him look like her was having the time of his life, the way his teeth shone bright and white when he smiled. The way when you said something he didn't like, his nose would wrinkle, making him look like a disgusted puppy.

The way he looked at me, as if I were the most beautiful girl in the world.

He was such a gentleman.

Okay, so I might have a teensy, tiny little crush on the guy.

_No! _I screamed at myself. _Think of how many girls heart's he's broken! This act is just to get to you! He doesn't want you! He does this to every girl he thinks is pretty! He's a man whore!_

I shook off everything I'd thought about Brady was positive and told myself I hated him for hurting all those innocent girls.

Paige and told me she had to go, and she'd be right back. She sauntered off and out of the tent.

I sighed and turned to be facing Maya.

Wow, she was pretty.

"Hi, Callie," She said shyly.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"Can you do me the biggest favor ever and find out if Seth likes me? He's been looking at me all night, and I'm just dying to know! I think he's really cute." She gushed like a little five year old.

"Sure," I smiled warmly.

I actually was pretty good friends with Seth, almost enough to consider him a brother. I knew he'd never let anyone hurt me, and I him.

I walked over to where Seth was chatting away with one of June's brothers, named Vinny, I believe.

"Hey, Seth, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, waiting for a moment when there was silence.

He nodded and told Vinny he'd be right back. Adding that the Steelers are better than the Eagles, whatever that meant.

"Hey, Seth, I need to know, do you have feelings for Maya other than being friends?" I asked lightly, my hands behind my back.

He looked around, as if seeing if there was anyone else who could hear him beside me.

"I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world, and I would kill for her to be mine, how's that?" He smiled and I thanked him kindly, as he turned and headed back to Vinny. They looked to be in a heated debate.

I turned and walked toward Maya.

"I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world and I would kill for her to be mine, I quote. Sound good enough to you?" I smiled and she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Thank you oh so much! Sorry, for being a wimp and having to have you do it, but I knew you guys were close and I just was dying you, know?" She breathed and let me go.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled politely at her.


	3. I have Paige ESP

_Smile_

_Though you're heart _

_Is aching_

_Smile_

_Even though it's breaking_

_~Smile by Charlie Chaplin_

_Brady:_

"She's…Callie." Paige laughed, sitting next to me.

"No, I mean, like…" She cut me off.

"Callie; is one of the most funny and smart people you would ever meet. She couldn't imagine hurting a fly, and when she dabs on some lip gloss and a skirt, she looks really pretty. She loves to read and though she doesn't appear it, she is a big time volley ball player. She's amazing at it." Paige smiled satisfied with her answer.

"She sounds amazing." I whispered.

"She is amazing. She's the best, best friend you would ever meet. She loves animals and she is _really_ smart." She drew out the word really, making me laugh.

"Why does she always look uncomfortable when I'm around?" I tried not to sound too obsessed with her.

"Well, Brady, you've really adapted the title of being a player. And, Callie, she's really uptight about protecting her heart, she grew up in a bad house hold, and she just doesn't want that to happen to her. She also isn't looking for any serious relationships until at least college, when she's got her life on track and knows what she's gonna do with her life." Paige whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her, her gaze was focused out on the waves.

"Because Callie has the hearing of an eagle; she could hear a pin drop from a state over. I don't want her to know that I'm telling you about her. And, you've really gotta convince her you like her, and it's not just something stupid to you." Her eyes were sincere. I nodded.

"Just, please tell her to give me a chance, that I'm not what everyone thinks I am." I sighed and she looked t me wistfully for a moment.

"I will."

"Thanks, Paige." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm gonna get going back to the party, see you later," And with that, my source of information about Callie stood up and left.

I sighed and looked out at the sun, which was basically all the way down by now, leaving a dark orange red glow to the sky.

Eventually I got up and went back to the party, to see June throwing a piece of cake at Emmett. I'd missed the cake cutting, wow.

I spotted Callie automatically; she was standing near June, laughing at something that the girl standing next to her had said.

Seth was dancing with Maya. I don't want to sound gay or anything, but they did look good together, and Seth looked like he really cared about her. I would've been making fun of him, but now I know what it's like to have someone mean the world to you.

I had Callie. But Callie didn't want me.

I sighed and saw that they were getting ready to throw the bouquet. I leaned against the bar, watching as all the women clustered around the designated area. The smell of determination and hope filled the air.

June winked to who I think was Laurie as she got on stage and was handed her bouquet. She turned around and threw it over her head.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, the bouquet flew through the air, and June turned around quickly to see who caught it. Someone lifted Laurie up on their shoulders, and pushed their way through the crowd, so that the flowers landed in her hands.

June laughed and Laurie was set down, revealing Rosalie who was grinning like a fool. I chuckled and Jess came to the stage where June was standing, they brought her a chair and she blushed like a fool.

She sat down on the chair, and Jesse lifted up her leg, ducking under her dress and pulling her garter off with his teeth.

June had her clasped on her mouth, she was laughing like an idiot. Collin tugged on my arm, pulling me out in the crowd before Jess threw the garter.

I sighed and before I could blink, the garter hit me flat in the face.

Collin's hand clapped on my shoulder, and I could see Jesse and June cracking up on stage.

I laughed a little bit, and my gaze flashed over to Callie who was talking to Laurie, who was still clutching the bouquet.

She was so beautiful it almost hurt.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket; I fished it out, and saw that I'd gotten a text message.

_Guess whose back in town! Your mom said you were at some shin-dig on the first beach, I'm outside the tent, come see me! _

_xoxo –A_

"Yo', what's going on man?" Collin asked, seeing the grin that had spread on my face.

"Allison, she's back!" I responded, starting my way back through the crowd, "I'm gonna go see her, she's just outside."

I ran outside and saw a tall silhouette of a figure. The image turned and I saw her for the first time in seven years.

"_Allison!"_ I gasped, and the tall girl barreled into my arms.

"Brades! Man! What's up?" She grinned, looking up at me, "Damn, Boy. You got tall."

"So did you, what happened to the mischievous ten year old who barely reached my shoulders?" I smirked back and she cracked up.

"She put on a few inches, and my sneakers have thick soles." She shrugged, and I laughed as well.

"I hope they're not as thick as your head! Where have you been?" I asked, rustling her hair.

"Here, there, a bit of all over the place. Army brats are the best." She smiled brightly and I rolled my eyes.

For the basic get down, Allison is my cousin, and she was best friend as a kid. But her dad was a Marine, and so she moved around a lot. I'd only got to really hang out with her for about a year or two when we were ten before her dad had been transferred to a base in Georgia. I hadn't seen her in seven years and I'm like bursting right now.

"It's great to see, ya, but listen, I'm here at my man Jess's wedding, and it be rude for a groomsman to bail, you wanna join the party?" I offered her, and she shook her head, declining.

"I have exams all of next week, I gotta study man, that mischievous ten year old wants to go to college." She sighed, and hugged me once more. "I'm staying at your house, so I'll see you when you get home. Don't be too drunk."

"Seeya, Ali." I waved, a little disappointed.

I turned on my heel, and started toward the tents again, my eye catching how the flap of the tent seemed to be swooshing closed, I could hear a slight muffled sound of disappointment from right behind it, and then someone running away.

_Callie:_

"I was talking to him outside, he's really nice, Cal." Paige smiled at me weakly, trying to get me to give Brady a shot.

"I know, I have talked to him Paige, but I know how he is with girls, why should I give him an open shot at hurting me?" I responded.

"He's not what people say he is, he is a good guy, just a bit confused when it comes to girls." She bit her lip, her puppy dog pout was coming, I could tell with my Paige ESP.

"If you don't give me that look, then yes, I will give him a chance!" I cried, due to the fact I was able to be within a five mile radius of that look. It made my heart crumble.

I sighed, and she broke out in a grin.

"He's over there." She nudged me, nodding her head towards the open bar, where Brady was leaning against the counter, looking at something on his phone.

I sucked in a deep breath and started towards "I'm, just as he turned around and headed out the tent. I followed him, so that Paige wouldn't give me the _look_.

I peered out the flap of the tent to see him hugging a tall brunette. I got a good glimpse of her face, she was beyond gorgeous. She was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

The lying son of a bitch. He said to Paige he wasn't what people said he is? How stupid does he think I am? I cannot believe I was going to give him chance, and then he goes to start talking to another girl who he's probably charming along as well.

_He's a self-centered, conceited, asshole. _I told myself, turning around, a small sound of anger arising from me.

_Hello there lovely readers of fanfiction. I apologize for not updating in almost a month, but I've got college crap to take care of and I'm helping my brother who broke his thumb, and my other brother who is literally just stupid for breaking my brothers thumb._

_Anyway, if you want to know more about June and Jesse, go read my other story, June Black: The True Story. I'm still on the first part of it, but I'm almost done._

_DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I'M DOING SOMETHING I PROMISED MYSELF I'D NEVER DO._

_I'M ASKING YOU TO REVIEW ME._

_I know it is irritating when a writer asks you to review them, but the thing is, it fuels their imagination to write more. And frankly I've been getting SO little reviews. I'm plumb out of imagination. Another reason why I haven't updated. ;D_

_ REVIEW!_

_Peace, Love, T-Pain,_

_Maddie_


	4. I Hate You

_How a teenage girl misinterprets everything_

_Is but a mystery to me_

_~Seth Lenore (A dear friend of mine)_

_Brady:_

"_ARE YOU AN IDIOT! OH, WAIT, WHY SHOULD I ASK, I ALREADY KNNOW THE ANSWER!" _Someone hissed slash screamed in my ear as I was pulled outside the moment I had stepped back into the tent.

"A happy hello to you too?" I responded, turning to face a very upset looking Paige.

"I told her you were a good guy, I told her that you just were confused and weren't a man whore, but you just like to lie don't you? Were you going to come onto me too?" She screeched, her voice still under a whisper.

"What're you talking about?" I asked with a very confused expression adapting onto my face.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I told Callie that you weren't what everyone says you are, but you just seem to prove that you are. She was going to go talk to you again, give you a chance to make your move, BUT YOU WERE HITTING ON _ANOTHER_ GIRL!"She screamed the last part in my ear, making me almost fall to the ground her voice was so high.

"I wasn't hitting on any other girl! The only girl I've talked to since I asked you to tell her I was a good guy was my cousin Allison, she just came back from Georgia for a few days to see me, and I wanted to talk to her, it was just a misunderstanding." I shrugged.

"You have _got _to be kidding me! That is seriously one of the only things about Callie that drives me crazy, she misinterprets stuff like crazy. God, she'll never believe me." Paige sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping as if being weighed down by the world burdens.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Paige. But you're the only person who can let her know I won't hurt her, she only trusts you." I told her in my most soft, kind voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to her for you, ok?"

"Thank you." I whispered, and nodded goodbye as Colin slapped me on the arm, telling me it was time for the groomsmen to escort June to the car, where she'd meet Jess.

"Hey! Brady!" Someone called me name, I turned around to see Laurie running up to me, "I need you to go find Callie, I have to help organize the members, and we can't find her anywhere, can you please? Maya said she thought she saw her near the wedding tents."

"Yeah, I got it." I smiled and nodded, jogging off towards the tents.

I peered into the large white tent, which stood out against the ink black sky.

"Callie?" I asked aloud, not sure if she was in here or not. My sensitive ears picked up on a small sobbing sound.

I darted into the tent, and looked around for the source of the noise, only to find Callie, looking small and defenseless curled up in a small ball. Tears were drawn from her eyes, which were red-rimmed.

"What do you want, Brady?" She spat, her tone full of venom and hate.

"I came to find you, they don't want you to miss June and Jess leaving, what happened?" I ran over to her, kneeling by her side.

"It's not like you care, I'll tell you, you'll pretend to feel bad for me, then you'll leave me be and go off to find some other woman to lead on. Just, leave me alone, ok?" Her voice was raspy; and heavy, as thought she'd been crying for a while now, and it looked like she had.

"Just, please tell me what happened, I can't bear to see you like this!" I begged her, my voice becoming louder, and more pleading.

"My parents are taking my little sister away from us to live with them! Ok? That's not good, they will abuse her! They will make her childhood a living hell like they made mine and Caleb's! I've done everything in my power to protect her from them; I even had my aunt issue a restraining order for all of us! But they are threatening to take me to court over this, and my aunt has had this checked, they have every right to take her back, because no one ever proved that the house was unstable for a child. So, when the inspector came, my mother cleaned it up nice and tidy, pulled of a whole fucking charade for him, and now they get to take her away from me and my aunt!" She burst into another round of sobs, and fell into my arms. I held her close to me, keeping silent.

After she finished, I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Callie. But, you can take this to court on your own account and win to have Cady stay. You're aunt apparently is a pretty amazing lawyer. If she can prove them of child abuse, they could be locked up. You just have to let her deal this, ok? Trust me."

"No!" She jumped to her feet, her expression becoming vicious. "I _am not_ letting anyone else push me around! I've had enough that as a kid! Just leave me alone, Brady! I hate you! I always have! Why don't you get that? I've tried to get to know you, and you were doing well, but you tell me best friend to tell me that you're a good guy, then you _hit on another girl_! Do you have ANY respect for yourself? If you ever want me to not hate you, you better change you're act, because right about now, I don't want to be anywhere near you! Just leave me the hell alone, and I am going to storm out in a dramatic exit right now, I _swear_ if you follow me, I will kick you so hard I will ruin any chance you ever had of having children, do you hear me?"She screeched, before running out of the tent. I turned, and ran to the opening flap of the tent, watching her as she sprinted off into the darkness, towards the woods. I could hear her sobbing from here.

A sudden feeling of anger over rid me, and I started to shake violently.

"BRADY! NO!" Someone shouted, and soon I was engulfed with people. Someone's fist came in contact with my jaw.

"OW! FUCK!" I shouted loudly, my tone venomous and angry. I was still shaking insanely, anger filtering through my veins. My eyes sorted out where the punch came from, and my eyes settled on Jesse.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" I screamed at him and he raised a brow.

"Brady, this is my wedding day, alright? I don't need you having a fucking spaz attack, now is not the time. You need to stop being selfish, and put other people in your mind. Like I said this is my wedding day, and June's, you're ruining it for her. Yes, there is drama with Callie, but that can be put off until later, no one is dying, so calm the hell down, slap a smile on your face, and walk my wife to the car," He hissed through his teeth, the most pissed off expression on his face.

Colin and Seth were next to him, there expressions matching his. They both had their arms crossed, and I could see hostility in their eyes.

"What if someone tried to hurt June; or Maya?" I shot at them, "What if someone came back from their past to hurt them, and not just emotionally, but physically too?" I growled, and I could see a hurt expression on Seth's face, and Jesse's harsh expression only grew.

Once again, someone's fist collided into my face again, this time with so much force, and a strong blow I was literally knocked onto my ass.

I looked up to see Jesse shaking dangerously.

"Don't you dare bring up that ass hole James," He roared at me, "You know what he did to her!"

I'd done it. I'd brought up the dude from June's past who had like raped her or something. Yeah, I felt bad, but he should know what it's like to have something you love being hurt, and there's nothing you can do about it because she hates you!

I took one more look at the disappointment in their eyes, and hung my head in shame. I trudged to the mouth of the beach that led to the road, and put on a smile as I watched Jesse and June run off to start their fucking perfect marriage together.


End file.
